Feliz cumpleaños
by Setsuka Minami
Summary: "La unidad en la familia es importante, pero si ésta pone en peligro a un miembro es mejor separarse. Alemania lo sabía, por eso se esforzó en aquel regalo ¿O había otra razón que hasta el mismo desconocía?" Germancest, dedicado a deskdraik.


**N/A:** Primero, quiero pedir disculpas por mi desastroso retraso, pero ultimamente han pasado muchas cosas, desde pruebas, salidas no programadas, una disertación en ingles hasta un juego muy enviciante.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mío, le pertenece a Kami-Hidekaz-Sama (larga vida a Hidekaz-sama!)

**Aclaraciones:** Los datos los obtuve de mis escasos conocimientos sobre las guerras mundiales (para mi mala suerte, este año no vimos eso en historia u.u) y de Wikipedia. Si han leido de Prusia en wiki, sabrán que había un proyecto de revivir Prusia, pero no sé en que quedó. Este fic está basado en el hipotético caso que Prusia vuelva a ser un país.

**Dedicado a: _deskdraik_**, por adivinar lo que pasó en el parque de mi otro fic (disculpa la demora)

**Palabras:** 1.887, según word (new record! xD)

* * *

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado desde que su hermano salió de casa? ¿Unas diez? Era increíble que él saliese como si nada, sin darle ninguna explicación. Seguramente debía estar en la casa de Austria hablando de lo "grandioso" que era.

"_¿Qué fue lo que me llevó a hacer esto?"_

Alemania estaba sentado en un sofá de su casa, frente a la chimenea, cuyo fuego era lo único que iluminaba la habitación donde él tenía preparada una cena para celebrar el cumpleaños de su hermano, la cual estaba completamente fría, puesto que había sido preparada hace aproximadamente dos horas.

No entendía por qué aún lo esperaba, es más, no entendía por qué se había esforzado tanto en aquel regalo.

Mientras observaba como bailaban las llamas, empezó a recordar lo sucedido una mañana, hace algunos años. Alemania era un país ocupado. Tenía que tratar algunos asuntos económicos y, por sobre todo, mejorar la situación del este, el cual estuvo por varios años bajo la influencia de Rusia. Pero esa mañana tenía un poco de tiempo libre, así que, fuera de lo previsto, fue a la habitación donde descansaba Gilbert.

Gilbert, aquel nombre con el que su hermano le exigía que lo llamase desde la disolución de Prusia. Pese a lo que todos creían, Prusia, o mejor dicho, Gilbert, no murió. En Alemania, por ejemplo, había muchas personas que no se sentían alemanas, sino prusianas, y ese era el espíritu que mantenía con vida (en realidad, aferrándose a ella) a su hermano.

Al pasar los años, las nuevas generaciones olvidaban su espíritu prusiano, mientras que las viejas generaciones iban desapareciendo, cumpliendo con su ciclo vital. Esa falta de "patriotismo prusiano" debilitaba a Gilbert, quien ahora, en esa mañana, se encontraba postrado en una cama, respirando gracias a un ventilador artificial, sin poder hablar, nutriéndose vía intravenosa.

–¿Cómo te sientes, hermano? – la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue el Reino de Prusia, mirándolo con aquellos ojos sin brillo, le esbozó una sonrisa, como queriéndole decir que estaba bien, pero Alemania sabía que para su hermano verse en aquella situación tan deplorable era peor que el infierno.

No aguantó más. Sabía que si esa situación seguía así, su hermano desaparecería. No lo quería ver morir, lo quería mucho como para permitirlo.

–Jefe– Alemania, después de terminar con las tareas de aquel día, decidió hacer algo por su hermano–, me pregunto si hay alguna forma de ayudar a Gil… a Prusia.

–Alemania, ese país desapareció hace más de cincuenta años. Sé que fue él quien te ayudó a ser lo que eres, pero no creo que haya forma de ayudarle.

–Podemos… puedo darle un pedazo de mi casa, la que correspondía a la suya, para que así…

–¡Alemania! – el germano se quedó en silencio. –A estas alturas son muy pocas las personas que conservan el espíritu prusiano. ¿De verdad crees que ellos aceptarán formar un nuevo país cuando la situación tuya está mejorando? Hace pocos años ellos mismos derribaron el muro, para unirse. Además, tienes que pensar que Berlín es tu región vital ahora. ¿De verdad planeas devolvérsela a tu hermano?

Berlín, su capital, antiguamente había pertenecido a Prusia, así que eso ponía un obstáculo en sus planes.

–Entonces preguntémosle a la gente qué es lo que quiere.

En Berlín la gente aprobó aquella decisión, pero en Brandeburgo la rechazaron. No obstante, Alemania siguió con el plan de revivir a Prusia, claro que a escondidas de éste, hasta que llegó un momento, la misma mañana del cumpleaños de su hermano, en la que su jefe, uno distinto al que comenzó el proyecto, le informó sobre la última decisión que se tomaría acerca de Prusia.

–Hemos decidido concederte tu deseo. – Alemania iba a agradecerle a su jefe, pero éste le interrumpió. – Pero hemos decidido que ese territorio se llamará Berlín-Brandeburgo.

–¡¿Qué?

–Así como lo oyes. Hace tiempo estuvimos barajando la posibilidad de llamar a ese territorio de esa forma, ya que no es exactamente Prusia lo que se formará. Aun hay territorios prusianos bajo el poder de Polonia y Rusia, y no creo que ellos estén de acuerdo con devolverlos.

–Esto es por mi hermano, y no permitiré que le cambien el nombre. Desde la época de los caballeros teutónicos su nombre ha sido Prusia, ¡Prusia! Así que no permitiré que lo obliguen a llamarse como una fusión de ciudades.

Luchó, verbalmente, claro está, contra su jefe hasta las 11.00 A.M., logrando su cometido. Cuando llegó a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue ir a la habitación de su hermano, pero él no estaba.

–Disculpe– le dijo a uno de sus sirvientes, que por casualidades de la vida se encontraba en el pasillo que daba acceso a la habitación con motivo de pollitos. –¿Ha visto a mi hermano?

–¿Al joven Gilbert? – Alemania asintió– Lo vi salir al jardín. Me sorprendió mucho verlo de pie, ya que nunca lo había visto de alguna forma que no fuese postrado.

–Gracias.

Salió al jardín y encontró a su hermano bajo la sombra de un árbol, con aquel pijama también con motivo de pollitos. Estaba mirando a la nada, como ausente.

–¿Qué pasa, hermano? ¿Qué haces afuera?

–¿Es que acaso mi grandiosa persona no puede salir a respirar? – se quedó en silencio un momento. Alemania desvió su mirada hacia donde Gilbert miraba, o por lo menos hacia donde parecía mirar–. Hoy me sentí mejor, como hace años no me sentía.

–Eso es bueno, hermano. Eso significa que la gente está recuperando su espíritu.

–No lo sé. Tal vez ha llegado el momento en que mi grandiosa persona deje este mundo. Tengo entendido que las personas, antes de morir, muestran una mejoría. Me pregunto si eso también pasará con las naciones.

–No morirás, Prusia.

–Dije que dejaras de llamarme así.

–Ten. Asegúrate de leerla cuando me vaya. – y entonces le entregó una carta.

Conocía el contenido de aquella carta completamente, así que, después de ocultarse en una pared, fue infiriendo en qué parte de la carta iba su hermano según su expresión.

"Feliz cumpleaños, hermano."

Esa era la frase que estaba escrita en el frente del sobre, con la propia letra del alemán.

Observó el rostro de su hermano, el cual en un principio parecía desconcertado, para luego sorprenderse y murmurar algo que apenas pudo oír el menor de los germanos, mientras unas lágrimas caían por los ojos carmesí.

–No puede ser… West…

Gilbert, o mejor dicho, Prusia, se levantó del suelo, corriendo por un camino de sombras para evitar quemar su piel. No vio a su hermano, a pesar que pasó a su lado, simplemente se fue a vestir y salió por la puerta principal.

"_¿Habrá pensado que yo me habré ido?"_

Ese día había una reunión de la ONU, y en la carta que le entregó a Prusia (de verdad prefería llamar así a su hermano) le había dejado en claro que su asistencia era obligatoria, ya que los mismos integrantes de aquella organización aceptaron la refundación, ofreciéndole un puesto como miembro.

"_Pero no apareció."_

Pensaba que podría estar en la casa de Austria, pero éste conversaba con Hungría en la sala de juntas (cabe destacar que la reunión, en esta oportunidad, se llevaba a cabo en la casa de Alemania, para celebrar el cumpleaños de Prusia). Luego se le pasó por la cabeza que hubiese salido con sus "malos amigos", pero España acosaba a Italia Romano y Francia peleaba con Inglaterra y Estados Unidos por alguna cosa sin sentido.

"_La reunión terminó sin la presencia de mi hermano."_

Eran las 10.30 P.M. y su hermano no aparecía. Se había aburrido de esperar. Ordenaría el comedor y luego se iría a acostar, o al menos eso tenía planeado. Antes de poder incorporarse sintió la puerta de su casa cerrarse.

–Hola, West. –saludó desde atrás, sólo pudiendo ver la silueta de Alemania al estar a contraluz del fuego.

–Saliste sin avisar. – seguía mirando las llamas, un poco más extintas que cuando comenzó a recordar el pasado.

–Lo siento.

–No fuiste a la reunión. Queríamos celebrar tu regreso y tu cumpleaños.

–Tu grandioso hermano tenía algo que hacer.

–¿A dónde fuiste?

–Eso no importa.

–¿Qué hiciste?

–Tampoco importa. Entiendo que estés preocupado por lo que el grandioso yo hace, pero no es…

–_No me diste las gracias._ – murmuró el alemán, casi para sí mismo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el mayor de los germanos pudiese oír.

–Perdón. – ¿Su hermano se disculpaba? Tal vez los años que llevaba en cama le habían pasado la cuenta. –Creí que habías salido, así que fui a planificar un grandioso agradecimiento por lo que hiciste por mí, pero no sabía qué cosa sería tan grandiosa como… lo que tú… hiciste por mí.

–Estás actuando raro. Tal vez no beber cerveza te ha hecho mal.

–El grandioso yo simplemente se comporta de una forma grandiosa. – se quedó en silencio un par de minutos, y el alemán no quiso interrumpirlo. – Entonces pensé que la mejor forma de agradecerte era haciendo algo que tú quisieras.

–Me bastaba con cenar contigo después de tantos años.

–¿De verdad? – dijo el prusiano, mientras se sentaba al lado izquierdo de su hermano –Dime, West, ¿Por qué hiciste algo así por mí? Aún no te estabilizas por completo.

–Pues, eso es porque…– no se atrevía a decirlo, porque, por muy fuerte y valiente que Alemania se vea, en realidad es un muchacho inexperimentado y tímido.

–Pensé en comprarte algo que necesitases, pero luego me dije que era mejor que fuese algo hecho por mi grandiosa persona, ya sabes, así el regalo sería más grandioso. – bajó su cabeza, posándola sobre el hombro del alemán, al cual le daban escalofríos al sentir la fría respiración de su hermano. –Pero no sabía qué podía hacer. Me puse a meditar sobre esto, y aún no encuentro una razón lógica que justifique tu sacrificio.

–No quería que desaparecieras.

–¿Por qué? ¿Tan grandioso soy que tu vida sin mí no tendría sentido?

–Quien sabe.

–De todas formas, gracias.

Y entonces lo entendió. Aquella sonrisa sincera, aquellos momentos en los que su hermano dejaba de amarse a sí mismo para pensar en los demás, aquellas veces en las que ambos eran honestos... aquellas veces que sólo Alemania conocía era lo que más quería de Prusia, lo que le impedía dejarlo desaparecer.

–Hermano…

–Dime, West. –el aludido no pronunció palabra. Para lo único que abrió la boca fue para besar a su hermano mayor.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos hermanos se dirigían a una nueva sesión de la ONU en la casa de Alemania. Prusia podría haber estado alardeando sobre la grandiosa noche anterior, pero tenía un "ligero" dolor en su entrada, lo que, para peor, le hacía caminar raro. Alemania, por su parte, estaba demasiado avergonzado como para poder siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Entonces recordó.

–Eh… hermano… ¿Te dije que reconstruí el Palacio de Berlín?

–¡¿Qué? Espera… no querrás que te lo agradezca como anoche, mira que el grandioso yo no nació para estar debajo. ¡Eso lo acepté sólo porque te estaba recompensando el sacrificio!

–Descuida… _aunque no me vendría mal._ – dijo, susurrando lo último.

–¿Qué dijiste después del descuida?

–Nada, hermano. Mejor vamos, como anfitriones no podemos llegar tarde.

Desde entonces, cada año Alemania se esfuerza en conseguir un grandioso regalo para su grandioso hermano mayor para pasar una grandiosa noche junto a él.

* * *

**N/A:** Se, bastante malito ¬¬... pero les diré la verdad, originalmente iba a tener lemon, pero soy un asco escribiendolo y no me provocaba absolutamente nada al leerlo, así que, antes de destruir sus mentes con mi falta de talento con los lemons, prefiero dar a entender que lo hicieron (imaginen ustedes que sucedio)

Gracias por leer n.n

_see you, nya~_


End file.
